


Steve Rogers - 2011

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Mental Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Alea Carter grew up hating Capetian America. She also grew up believing he was dead. So, when they find an unknown object in the attic she hopes to hell it wasn't the Valkyrie. Of course she might have wanted to think about her luck before speaking.





	1. October 5

Alea was sitting next to Clint and Coulson when Sitwell came running into the mess hall. Coulson looks up at him as he sits down at the table. Sitwell looked ecstatic about something.

“What’s got you running at five am?” Coulson grabbed his coffee cup and took a long drag from it.

“Something’s been found in the arctic. Fury thinks it might be the Valkyrie.” Sitwell gives a huge smile at the tree.

“It’s unlikely. They’ve been looking for it since the end of the Second World War. Director Carter used all of the resources that she had to look for him. Howard Stark did as well, and they never found it.” Alea didn’t look up from her tray as she said this.

“Still, it’s a possibility.” Sitwell seemed to be convinced that it was the Valkyrie. There was no dissuading him.

Alea stood and headed to her lab. Fury knew better than sending her to the arctic. Because of that, she'd be staying here in New York. So, she got ready to do any analyzing needed by the team headed there. 

After about an hour the door slid open to reveal Clint coming into the lab. He was alone and was frowning as he entered.

“What do you need?” Alea crossed her arms as she turned to look at him.

“I could hear the resentment in your voice when you were talking about Captain America earlier, and I can’t even here that well.” Clint walked over to the other rolling chair and pulled it over to her desk.

“Ed, activate No See, No Hear protocol,” Alea said as she uncrossed her arms.

**“No, See, No Hear protocol activated. Room on lockdown as well, Little Dear.”**

The room brightened as a solid click could be heard as the doors locked. The window’s tint turned too dark to see through and Alea turned to Clint.

“You know who my father is and you know how he was involved with Rogers don’t you?” 

“Sorta, didn’t he help create him?” Clint leaned back into his chair.

“He did. He was the one that provided the technology that created him.” Alea paused and took a deep breath, “As a child, I was compared to Rogers. That and he was always going on and on about how Rogers was his greatest creation. I’m sure that my brother had the same problem.”

Clint looked up at the ceiling before speaking. “So, you were compared to a man that is no longer alive, that sucks.”

“Yeah, so you can understand why I don’t care if they find him or not. I even got some positive stories from my aunt. I guess it’s just that for close to the first fourteen years of my life there was no way to live up to the person I was being compared to.” 

**“Incoming call from P. Coulson,”** Ed’s British voice came from the speakers. 

“Accept call.” 

**“Connecting....” **there was a pause before Coulson’s voice came through the speakers, **“Alea please tell me Clint is with you.” **

“He is. Why?” Alea signed what Coulson had said to Clint. 

Clint often had issues with hearing anything over the loudspeakers clearly so Alea often would sign anything important to him.

**“There’s been a fight. It’s got about half a dozen agents injured and eight or nine are facing disciplinary action.” **

Alea giggled as she signed it to Clint.

“You think so little about me do you, dear?” Clint was glaring at the speaker just above Alea’s head.

**“Clint, sweetheart, they were fighting over the disabled’s ability to be a SHIELD agent.”**

Clint’s face turned sour as he heard his husband’s words. He went to stand, but a glare from Alea kept him in his seat.

“Coulson, come join us in my lab. We can all debate what we think has been found in the arctic.”

**“Sure. See you in a few.” **


	2. October 8

Alea walked into a room at the top of the SHIELD headquarters in New York. Fury had called her in to check over Steve Rogers and make sure that he would still be mostly stable after being in ice for over sixty years. Fury knew that it would be hell for Rogers to get used to being in the present.

Alea noticed that there was a smaller room set up into the room and walked into it. The room was set up more like 1940’s hospital room. Rogers was laying in the bed and as she walked closer she could tell that Rodgers was in good physical health and his mental state was what Alea needed to asses. 

Alea walked over to his bedside and opened one of his eyes. She quickly entered his mind and went diving for what he was thinking about.

_The memories past by him in waves going from him as a young child even smaller than she was at that age. Of a woman that she assumed was his mother dying of TB. Of Barnes and the military. Times gone by, both good and bad went past her as she dove deeper into his head. _

_She got to what memories were currently playing in his head to see a pleasant one of him and Barns before the war. Steve was tiny and it made her wonder why he was chosen even though she had read the reports of why. She had helped put together the Smithsonian exhibit that would be going up in the next year or so. _

_Then she dug into the memories that contained time from right before he fell into the ocean. Red Skull and the battle before that. She watched as the memories played out and when she was sure that it wasn’t corrupted by anything preventable she pulled away. Then pulled out of his mind fully._

When she resurfaced out of his head she saw that both Fury and Coulson had joined her.

“So how is he?” Coulson was fidgeting with his hands and Alea thought it ironic that while he had fallen for Clint and eventually married him, that he still had his boyhood crush on Captain America. 

“His mental state should be completely fine. Not sure how well he will adjust to being in the present day, and I’m not confident that when he wakes there won’t be something that I can’t see. Though overall he should be fine.” 

Alea stood and left the room with Coulson following her. She knew that if she was to enter Rogers' mind after he woke up he would remember her presence then, but not before then. Which was good, because she was determined not to interact with the man ever again.


End file.
